Shencang
Shencang (lit, Chinease for Hidden Deep, Shēn cáng, 深藏) is the head base of Jashin Cult, and the primary grounds on which they worship Jashin. Being located near Yugakure and Sunagakure, this place is hidden, and most of the base itself is underground. Comprised of tunnels, caves, and underwater rivers, this place encompassess a large area. Alongside, this is where the Gyaku Shūtai , the Cult Head, and his Council primarily operates in. Main Hall Behold Shencang, and welcome fellow Jashinist. The Main Hall is a giant corridor directly linked to the several others rooms and places within Shencang. Having looming architecture, the ceiling is several hundred feet high, with arches, and stairs leading to the paths and tunnels. This is where newly recruited are introduced to Shencang itself, and is the waypoint between Shencang's other halls and areas. Ritual Hall In the name of Jashin, I slay my victims, but to sacrifice them to him, is a greater blessing. The Ritual Hall is the area in which all primary sacrifices and rituals take place. It's entire circumfrence is an arena in shape, with the ritual taking place in the middle of the whole. A section of a building extends from the stand's sides and is the place where a ritual's tools are placed, along with it being the seating area for the High Ritualist, and etc... In the center is a large flat wooden stand, on which all sacrifices take place, or the burning of a giant effigy; representing Jashin and his dark might. If a foe is strong enough, and defeated, they are taken alive, and burnt at this effigy to show Jashin his followers might. The effigy itself is composed of primarily of the bones of the fallen. Training Hall To become strong, one must train themselves to their limit. Jashin deserves no less. The traning room is one of many, but the basic training room is bare of any furniture or luxery attachments. The room itself being compromised of a basic square foundation with two side halls with a dead end, for a means to sit down and exit the combat. This area is where the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu takes places, and is used to train most low level recruits. Being made of stone, it's only details are the markings of Jashin engraved and some tapestries. Council Room Only the devout may become Jashin's chosen champions, these are his children. The Council Room is farther down within the catacombs and tunnels of Shencang. The Council Room itself is shielded by it's entrance, all that is within is a large council table, the entire place made of black stone and torches lit all around. The entry way before the Council Room is supported by winding spirals of earth, surronded and additionally supported by earthen podiums. The rest of the entry point is mostly cave, and there is little else in it besides the grand door. Two large glowing light sources are held on each side of the wall by the door. The gate itself is beautifully crafted by Jashin's zealots. Multiple different colored light sources flicker by the door, with the door itself. The door itself may only be opened by anyone other then the Council Members or the Cult Head himself, but this is incase of emergancies. Throne Room Here stands our grand champion and Cult-Head... he shall lead the path to victory. In the deepest area of the caverns and tunnels within Shencang, the Throne Room is located at the utmost downward, being placed perfectly for protection, as it goes through a long stretching hall way, where many Jashinists stand in the way, on the sides, to protect their leader; the Cult-Head. The room itself is towering, being dimly lit, it holds two large flaming braziers to light the place. Featuring architecture of ancient times, the place is built to where the throne is at the end, where Gyaku is on occasion seen, but he finds better time spent aiding with his cause, chains and an arch built to it and chaining the throne there. A symbol of cruel power to Jashin. Prophetess Chambers Only through our Prophetess, shall we obtain guidance, without it, we are nothing. The Prophetess' chamber is actually a large place, similiar to the other's large hearthes, homes of the council members. Her place large, and connecting to the Priestess area, to which the Jujutsu and teachings of Jashin are taught directly. The main area to which she resides in her place is a large throne type hall, elaborate and bright compared to the Cult-Head's chamber. Designs etch the ceiling, and green tapestries with golden designs elaborate the walls, with statues of maidens above each. A statue of Jashin on each side of her throne.